Tripping the light fantastic
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Jakotsu has tripped out psychedelic experience with a chicken.


Title: Tripping the light fantastic  
Author: kira  
Rating: Adult+  
Words: 750  
Genre/Universe: humor  
Warnings: alcohol, drug use & chicken molestation.  
Summary: Jakotsu has tripped out psychedelic experience with a chicken.

Author's note: Special thanks to my beta, Jen, for helping polish and pad this! ;p

Second palce winner in InuComedy Club Prov 20: Herbal remedies.

888

Jakotsu couldn't believe his lucky stars. There, sitting just outside the room he shared with Bankotsu, was a full jug of sake. Unfortunately, whoever had left it there, had failed to provide any cups for drinking it. Groaning softly, as he really did not feel like looking for a cup, Jakotsu was about to see if he could mange drinking from the jug, when it hit him. He knew exactly where to go to get a cup.

Jakotsu padded down the outer hallway, the nightingale floor singing as he did so. Arriving at Suikotsu's room, he knocked on the shoji's wooden framework. He waited for a response, before sliding the door back and, stepping inside. Once there, Jakotsu hurried over to the low table, and rummaged around the bits of paper and dried herbs that littered it. He spotted a chipped porcelain tea cup was lying on its side. The cross-dresser picked it up and gave it a cursory glance. Since the inside was a lovely shade of green, he never noticed the powdery residue that coated the inside.

Giggling happily over his "find," Jakotsu hurriedly left the room. He practically flew down the outer hallway, skidding to a stop in front of the sake jug. Smiling, he sat on the veranda's floor and poured himself a cup. Bringing it to his lips, he sighed softly, wishing Bankotsu was there, and he offered up a silent plea for his lover to hurry home.

The eighteen year old daintily sipped the sake. He coughed and made a face at the funny taste, eying the cup suspiciously. Finding nothing amiss, Jakotsu shrugged and drained the cup in one gulp. He drank a few more cups, before he noticed things were getting a bit weird. Looking out over the courtyard garden, he watched the flowers dancing around the courtyard fountain. Blinking, he shook his head to clear it. When it made things worse, he struggled to his feet and took off for Suikotsu.

After a scary trip through the shabby corridors of the mansion, they called their home base, Jakotsu found him in the kitchen, cutting up several chickens for their dinner. "Sui..." he squeaked.

"What?" Suikotsu briefly paused, a large knife held inches above the chicken he was busy quartering.

"Why are the chickens dancing on the table with the knives...?"

"Hunh?" The gentle healer frowned, and setting the knife down, he looked over at his friend.

Jakotsu was happily watching his hand wave in front of his face, the chickens and knives having stopped dancing. He giggled maniacally.

"Oh hell..." Suikotsu groaned when he got a good look at him. The cross-dresser's pupils were dilated as if he had been sampling one of Mukotsu's "failed" experiments.

"What did you get into?"

"Nothing... I borrowed a cup from your room and I found some sake ..."

Suikotsu groaned again when Jakotsu focused his attention on one the dead chickens. In the same dulcet tones he used on Bankotsu when trying to entice him into the futon, the cross-dresser cooed at the chicken. "Behave, lil chicky, and get into the pot so I can eat you all up!" He giggled. "I'll give you some sake if you're good..."

Renkotsu entered the kitchen, carrying a large basket of vegetables form the garden. He paused to briefly stare at Jakotsu and the chicken. "Uh, Sui... Why is Jak talking to the chicken? Isn't that tonight's dinner?"

Suikotsu nodded, his eyes twinkling with amusement, and replied, "He's attempting to get it into the pot for cooking."

"Oh...Well, I'm not eating it now."

"Yeah... I think he got into my things and took a dirty cup off the table. Thank Kami-sama it was that harmless cold remedy." Suikotsu sighed. "He's just intoxicated like you were when you took it."

Renkotsu made a face. "Don't remind me."

"Aniki-chan!" Jakotsu cried happily, hugging the dead chicken.

"What the hell?" the fire-breather swore.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you with dinner; Aniki-chan is home and he wants me." The cross-dresser winked. "Let's go nookie!" Jakotsu cried, kissing the chicken. He fell over, landing at Renkotsu's feet. "Oh... Aniki..." he moaned.

"Sui?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you have any more of that stuff?"

"Why? Your cold coming back?"

"No, I want to get wasted so I could forget this ever happened..."

They stared at Jakotsu, who was busy trying to get the chicken out of its feathers while trying to get out of his kimono at the same time.

"Me too..."


End file.
